crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch of the Inhuman: Law
Introduction Spirits of law are beings of impeccable order and unyielding perfection. They take many forms, but each is timeless and unchanging, a crystalline distillation of all things rigid and unbreakable. Many have wholly or partially inorganic bodies, such as flawless constructs of intricate clockwork, beings of flawless faceted diamond, or patterns of pure energy. The law spirits are usually quite predictable in a given situation, but the logic behind their behavior is often so complex and in-depth that it’s unfathomable to mortal minds. One can be sure, that no matter where they create a touched in the world, the child will be situated to have the greatest influence, should they be able to perform the tasks necessary. Description Physical Description: Law touched, like most spirit touched, can be quite subtle in how their inhuman nature presents itself, or they can be quite obvious. Most simply look human, but quite well-formed and highly symmetrical. Some have traits like gear-shaped or geometric pupils, or perfectly flawless skin. Others can look as though they were partially made of crystal or clockwork. Personality: Law touched are often somewhat rigid and uncompromising. Some create routines that they obey rigidly, others may go so far as to obsessively control everything around them in their environment. Some are so strict about these things they simply fall apart when they can’t make things work properly. Most law touched will have some sort of logical, orderly approach to any situation they encounter regularly, be it combat or preparing food, and will implement this approach whenever possible. In the World: Law touched often strive to create order on some scale, be it simply making sure their belongings are delicately organized, or striving to create a lasting system of government in a chaotic region. How they accomplish their goals, and what form of order is the ideal varies, and many law-touched clash on this question. Some seek to establish themselves as kings or dictators and take direct control. Others seek to nurture order among the people, creating a movement toward a new system that’s self-sustaining. Many law touched become priests, their connection to the spirits and their affinity for the order of an organized religion helping to elevate them to a leadership position. Others may become Wizards, the ruels and logic of arcane magic appealing to them. Others become Warriors, studying forms and stances until they can master every movement. Ability Modifiers * +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom Law touched have forceful personalities and can be quite persuasive, but they are often somewhat out of touch with reality. Universal Abilities * Order’s Rule Law touched can take the unpredictability out of the chaos of battle, creating order where there was random chance. They can remove chance from the equation by spending an immediate action when called on to make a d20 roll. Using this ability allows them to act as though they rolled a 10, without actually rolling the die. They must use this ability before rolling. Optional Abilities * Clockwork Traits The law touched was most likely touched by some manner or otherworldly construct or mechanical being, and many have some trace evidence of this supernatural machinery in their appearance. They gain a +2 racial bonus to saves against poison, disease, mind-affecting effects, effects that cause fatigue or exhaustion, negative energy effects, death effects, energy drain, and necromancy spells and spell-like abilities. However, they also lose some of their emotional capacity, and cannot benefit from morale bonuses. * Command The law touched commands obedience. They gain a +2 racial bonus to diplomacy and intimidate checks made to improve a creature’s attitude. In addition, they can make simple commands imbued with the power of unyielding law to creatures within 30 feet as a standard action. A command is a one-word instruction, and is considered a sonic, mind-affecting, language-dependant effect. The target may make a will save (DC 10 +½ the law touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) to resist the effect. If they fail this save, they must obey the command to the best of their ability for one round. A successful save renders a target immune to commands from that law-touched for one hour. They cannot command a creature to ‘die’ or take some obviously lethal action, and the GM ultimately decides how the command is interpreted. * Covenant The law touched can enforce mortal agreements with supernatural sanctions. They can perform a ritual covenant, wherein they write or describe the terms of an agreement between the touched and another individual, imbuing the words with the power of law, for one minute. At the end of the minute, the deal is sealed with some sort of physical contact, usually a handshake or similar. Both they and the other party are supernaturally bound to follow the terms of the agreement for a term of up to 24 hours per hit die the law touched possesses, the duration being specified in the agreement. Should either party violate the terms of the agreement, that party immediately takes a -1 penalty to all attack and damage rolls, saving throws, armor class, skill checks, and ability checks, which remains until the specified duration expires. Both parties must understand and willingly agree to the terms of the covenant. * Diamond Clarity The law touched can thinks and perceive with perfect clarity, allowing them a measure of defense against some spells. They gain a +2 racial bonus to saves against spells and spell-like abilities from the enchantment or illusion schools. * Diamond Soul The law touched is difficult to affect with magical abilities.They gain spell resistance equal to 10 plus their hit die. * Halt The law touched can prevent other creatures from moving. They can paralyze a single creature within 30 feet as a standard action. The target must make a will save (DC 10 + 1/ 2 the law touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) or be paralyzed for one round. A successful save means a creature cannot be affected by this ability for one hour. This is a mind-affecting effect. * Order from Chaos The law touched can instill order and predictability in other chaotic moments. They can use their order’s rule ability on other die rolls, treating the result as the average for that die, rounded down. See table below. Die Value d2 d3 d4 d6 d8 d10 d12 d20 d100 Average 1.5 2 2.5 3.5 4.5 5.5 6.5 10.5 50.5 * Perfect Defense The law touched can deflect and parry blows with great skill. They gain the ability to double the normal bonuses to armor class from fighting defensively, taking the total defense action, or making use of the combat expertise feat. * Perfect Strike The law touched can deliver a masterful attack in the heat of battle, perfect in form and execution in every way. They can make a perfect strike as a full-round action with a weapon they’re wielding, targeting a creature or object within melee range, if wielding melee weapons, or within one range increment, if wielding a ranged or thrown weapon. They make an attack as though they had rolled a natural 20 on the attack roll, except the attack does not threaten a critical strike and is not automatically successful. In addition, a perfect strike maximizes the weapon’s base damage, dealing damage as though the weapon’s damage die rolled its maximum value. This does not affect bonus damage from enchantments, special abilities, or high strength. * Prediction The law touched can catch glimpses of the future in battle by predicting what will come next. They can use this ability as an immediate action to gain a +2 insight bonus to a single attack roll, saving throw, or to their armor class against a single attack. * Repair The law touched has a special affinity for constructs and mechanical devices. They gain a pool of points equal to 2 x (the law touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier). As a standard action, they can touch a willing or helpless object or construct. They can expend points from their pool to heal the target object or construct an equal amount of hit points. Any points expended from this pool are regained after a standard period of rest. * Resistance The law touched are resistant to change. They gain a +1 racial bonus to all saving throws. * Statuesque The law touched may have a stonelike or crystal-like appearance, and can freeze in place to become a living statue. They can freeze in place as a swift action, locking themselves in the pose they stand in. While frozen, they gain hardness equal to their hit die, can see and hear normally, and do not need to breathe. However, they can take no physical actions, and the freezing does not protect or alter their equipment. They can un-freeze as a purely mental swift action. While frozen, they appear to be nothing more than nonliving statues to any sort of detection spells. Being frozen pauses the duration of any spell or condition they are under the effect of, which immediately returns when they un-freeze. Any spell or ability that is targeted at them while frozen is ineffective unless it affects objects too. * Stability The law touched is difficult to move if they do not wish to be. They gain a +4 bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. * Tactical Advice The law touched is a skillful tactician, able to direct allies to great effect. They can give tactical direction to an ally within 30 feet as an immediate action when they would make an attack roll, saving throw, or be the target of an attack. If they follow the advice, they gain a +1 competence bonus to the attack roll, saving throw, or to their AC against that attack. They can take a full-round action to actively direct all their allies within 30 feet, granting a +1 competence bonus to all attack rolls, saving throws, and armor class to all allies within 30 feet until the start of their next turn. This benefit end if the law touched is unable to continue giving advice. All allies to benefit from this advice must be able to hear and understand the touched, be able to act on the advice given, and cannot be flat-footed.